DE-OS 43 39 642 describes antislip formulations, i.e. formulations which prevent two articles from unintentionally sliding in relation to one another, which consist of at least one colophony resin and/or a derivative thereof, at least one monohydric or polyhydric alcohol, a water-soluble or water-dispersible thinning agent optionally a propellent and optionally a thickener and--for the rest--water.
It is known from "Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Engineering", 2nd Edition, Vol. 17, John Wiley & Sons, New York, 1989, pages 730-784, more particularly pages 753 et seq., that polyacrylamide is used in adhesive compositions, more particularly in the paper industry by virtue of its dry strength and in the building industry as a laminate adhesive. Unfortunately, the disadvantage of applying such adhesive polymers in the form of an aqueous solution is the high viscosity of such compositions. This is attributable to the high molecular weight typical of the polymer which in turn is responsible for the mechanical strength subsequently required. Experience has shown that an excessive reduction in molecular weight leads to a considerable reduction in the strength of the bond.